


Bathtub Prayers

by MishasGurl



Series: Bunker Smuts With The Boys [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas-centric, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel-centric, Dean - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Protective Castiel, Sex, Smut, Top Castiel, Vaginal Sex, angel - Freeform, castiel smut, dom Cas, first smut, reader - Freeform, smut with plot, sub Reader, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishasGurl/pseuds/MishasGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One distraction during a hunt can almost get you killed. But can that same distraction also give you what you've been wanting. Smut with a plot so eventual smut, mostly fluff and story.</p>
<p>Castiel and Reader mostly<br/>Some Dean and reader stuff<br/>I will post an additional Dean-centric smut/fluff later if you guys want ;)</p>
<p>Y/N is Your Name<br/>My first Y/N reader fan fic!! And also my first smut so go easy on me and leave kudos and comments.<br/>Also, I know it's not that great haha but I will take requests if you guys have anything in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtub Prayers

     "Thank god," you muttered to yourself as you slipped out of the skin tight dress you had been wearing.  
      Letting out a sigh, you slid into the bathtub. The hot water against your skin felt so relaxing after the near death experience you just had.  
You were always careful and alert on your hunts with the Winchesters, but this time something was distracting you. That 'something' was Castiel.

* * *

  
      The hunt had started out as taking down a vamp nest; simple. The vamps had been picking up girls from a strip club called "Den of Iniquity" which featured male strippers, the vampires among them. You of course we're super excited about the idea of going to a male strip club. It's not like you had gotten any action in the past two, three... Let's just say it had been a while.  
      So Dean devised a plan since he refused to go into the strip club, for obvious reasons. They would send you in the bar and get you to leave with one of the stripper vampires. You of course were super up for the task and put on your skimpiest, skin tight dress. As you were slipping it on, Cas suddenly walked in.  
      "Oh, I'm sorry Y/N, I thought you were... dressed," he swallowed hard at the last word and his cheeks were flushed. You smiled at his reaction to seeing you half naked.  
      "It's fine Cas," you smiled back at him biting your lip, "I could actually use your help really quick."  
      "Of course, anything Y/N," he walked closer to you nervously.  
      "Can you zip this up for me," you said reaching behind you. He nodded silently and came up right behind you. Your skin tingled as he ran his calloused fingers along the back  of your spine. He zipped up your dress agonizingly slow, before stepping back. You nearly whined as he pulled his hands away from you.  
      "Is that alright?" He said cocking his head at you.  
      "Ya thanks Cas," you said turning around to look at him. Before you could say anything else he quickly walked out of your room and shut the door.  
      You exhaled sharply and closed your eyes. 'Why am I so stupid?' You thought to yourself. Castiel would never feel the same towards you, if he felt anything. Angels always complexed you.  
      After you finished applying your makeup and doing your hair, you walked out to the living room in the bunker and the boys all looked up.  
      "Wow," Dean said, looking you up and down shamelessly. You rolled your eyes at him before hiding your face beneath your hair.  
      "You ready to go?" Sam said, fumbling to get up as he looked over at you.  
      "Yep," you said grabbing your bag off the couch and throwing it over your shoulder.  
      "You got the dead mans blood?" Dean asked as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders, guiding you out to the garage.  
      You pulled up your dress to show him the small band wrapped around your thigh, which contained the vile of blood.  
      "Damn Y/N," Dean said teasingly. He always teased you, especially since you two had that one nighter a few months back.  
      You rolled your eyes in response and he chuckled back at you. Sam jumped in the passenger seat of the impala while you and Cas took to the back seat. Dean started up the car and blasted Kansas on the radio. He knew you loved his music and he looked back at you with a smirk.  
      You smiled back and looked out the window as you drove. You began to think about how long you had been with them. Eight months now you had been staying with the boys and Cas at the bunker. God, it felt like you had been with them forever.  
      Your thoughts were suddenly interrupted as you had the overwhelming feeling of someone staring at you. You looked away from the window and saw Cas staring at you from his seat.  
      He quickly glanced away, and even in the dark night you could see he was blushing. You hesitated before you set your hand on his leg. His whole body tensed up and you realized your mistake.  
      'What did I just do?' You thought to yourself, without pulling your hand away. He glanced over at you wide eyed, and looked down at his leg where your hand set. You quickly pulled away and you could've sworn you heard him whimper at the loss of your touch.  
      "You two are sure quiet," Dean taunted from the front seat.  
      You groaned at him and looked back out the window. Your whole body was still heated from what had just happened, hands shaking and heart beating faster than you thought possible.  
      As the car pulled up to the bar you suddenly became nervous. Dean must have sensed this as he turned around to look at you.  
      "Let's go kill some vampire strippers," he teased, opening his door to get out.  
      The rest of you got out of the car and went over the plan. "Sam and I will be right outside in the alley," Dean said, pointing down the eerie alleyway.  
      "Where should I go?" Cas asked, looking at Dean.  
      "You wait in the front, just in case they come out that way," he said, winking at Cas. And just like that Sam and Dean walked down the alley around the back of the building.  
       You began to walk towards the bar entrance when Cas suddenly grabbed your wrist. "Please Y/N, be careful," he said looking at you with his pleading blue eyes.  
      "Of course Cas," you said, not wanting to leave. You wanted so badly to grab him and kiss his perfect lips. But of course you didn't. He released his hand from your wrist and you began walking away again, reluctantly.  
      Before you realized what was happening you were turned back around and Cas' lips were inches from yours.  
      "Cas... what?" You tried to form a full sentence but failed before he gently pressed his lips to yours. He seemed nervous and pulled away. A whine escaped your lips.  
      "I-I'm sorry Y/N, I don't have much experience with this," He said looking down at the ground, "I'm sorry if I-"  
      You cut him off and pulled his face back up to look at you before leaning gently into him and kissing his perfect lips. It started out as a gentle kiss, your body flowed with heat begging for more. You wrapped your fingers in his short brown curls by his neck making him moan and tilt his head back.  
      "You like that?" You said, looking up at him with a smile.  
      "Very much so," he said looking back at you before smashing his lips into yours. You were shocked by his sudden aggressiveness but let yourself relax into the kiss. He ran his tongue lightly at your bottom lip and you opened your mouth whimpering. Cas took the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth and you loved it. He tasted like honey and his tongue felt like silk as it explored inside your mouth.  
      Reaching down with your free hand, you tugged at his belt loop to pull his body closer to yours. He moaned into your mouth and wrapped his hand around your waist. Your bodies were touching and you felt a familiar heat rise in your stomach. You instinctively rubbed your hips forward into Castiel's and you felt that he was hard under his pants. 'Gosh that was quick,' you thought as you smiled into his mouth. All you wanted to do was rip his clothes off and... NO.  
      You reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and slowed your breathing.  
      "Did I do something wrong?" Cas asked looking embarrassed.  
      "No Cas, you were perfect," you giggled up at him, "It's just... were on a hunt."  
      "Yes of course," he said rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. He was embarrassed that he'd gotten so distracted.  
      Your whole body was urging you to pull him into you again and taste his sweet tongue, but before you could do anything stupid, you flipped around and quickly ran into the bar. Your whole mind was spinning and you could still taste him as you sat down at the front of the stage.  
      Focus! You yelled at yourself, trying to calm down. The strippers came out onto the stage and all the other women cheered loudly at the sight of them, but all you could think of was Castiel. Damn that stupid gorgeous angel. Fifteen minutes and three shots later you were walking out with one of the vamps.  
      He led you into the alley as you acted intoxicated and fell all over him. Of course it was only acting but when he started kissing you, you felt sick. You didn't want to kiss him or anyone else ever again, except for Castiel. Shit! You heard his fangs come out and you pulled back and fumbled for your vile of dead mans blood. You dropped it into the cold pavement and it spilled everywhere. 'Oh shit,' you thought, as the vamp smiled at you.  
      "I thought hunters were supposed to be good at killing my kind," he chuckled evilly. Before you could try and get away he was kissing down your neck and was about to bite into you, and just then you felt him release your wrists as he fell to the ground.  
      "What the hell was that Y/N?" Dean said annoyed as he pulled the syringe out of the vampires neck.  
      "Sorry I was... distracted," you responded in shock.  
      "Let's just go before you almost get yourself killed again," Dean said walking away from you angrily.  
      "Don't mind him," Sam said, wrapping his arms around you, "Are you alright Y/N? That was a close one."  
      "Ya I-I'm fine I was just distracted," you gulped down and felt your heart pumping quickly in your chest. Sam walked you back to the impala silently and Dean jumped in the front seat, quickly revving up the car. Cas sat next to you, silently looking over at you the whole ride back to the bunker.

* * *

 

     You sat in the tub thinking of the near death encounter, but you were more thinking of your kiss with Cas. You couldn't help but wishing you could've kept going, kept running your hands over his perfect skin and kissing his soft lips. The thought made you move your hand up your thigh under the warm water. You moaned slightly and bit your lip.  
      You never usually masturbated, but the thought of Cas made your whole body squirm and fill with heat. Your finger slid up and rubbed against your clit. You imagined Cas, touching you and your head tilted back against the tile wall. As you picked up speed, you began panting and whimpering out his name in raspy breaths. You could imagine his strong hands on your hips as you rode him, and him sucking into you neck and collarbone.  
      "Castiel," you moaned, closing your eyes as you reached your climax. Your whole body went limp and you worked to slow down your breathing. Suddenly a figure appeared in the corner of your eye and you heard the sound of ruffling feathers.  
      "Cas!" You yelled, thankful you had chosen to take a bubble bath, "The hell are you doing in here?"  
      "I-I heard your call," he said looking down at you with a flushed face.  
      "Cas I wasn't praying to you," you giggled slightly and sat up a little in the tub, letting some of your breasts show over the bubbles. He looked down at them quickly and swallowed hard, you were happy to see his reaction.  
      "Oh I'm sorry, my mistake," he said gruffly, "I'll leave you to bathe."  
      "I'll be out in just a minute," you said grabbing the soap bar, "Just wait in my room." You were surprised by the sensual tone that you spoke in and started blushing.  
      "Okay, I'll be in your room," he said, looking just as shocked by your tone as you were. And at that, he was gone in a flutter of wings.  
      'Oh my god, what did I just do?' Your whole body tensed up and you felt nervous as you hopped out of the bathtub. 'We're just going to talk, that's all, there will be no sex, no touching, no kissing,' the heat rose in your stomach again before you snapped yourself out of your imaginations.  
      You threw on the crop tee, and shorts you wore to bed before towel drying your hair and walking to your room. On your way down the hall, Dean passed you and smirked wildly.  
      "Damn Y/N," he said, as he slapped your ass when you passed.  
      "Dean!" You squeaked, turning around violently,  
      "I can't help it when your walking around here in... That," he said looking you up and down as he wet his lips. You could smell the alcohol on his breath and realized he was just drunk.  
      "Dean, go lay down," you said crossing your arms, "it's late and your drunk."  
      "Not until you promise that you'll let me fuck you again," he said wrapping his arms around your waist. You suddenly became extremely aroused and held back your urge to kiss him. Dean was obviously attractive and you wanted him. He was the best you had ever had in bed, rough and needy. But at that moment you wanted Cas, and only Cas.  
      You took Dean's arms from around your waist and looked up at him smiling.  
      "Another night," you said, and at that you walked down the hall to your room. Cas was standing near your dresser when you opened the door. His eyes innocently flicked down to your breasts in your thin cotton t-shirt as you walked in.  
      "We should talk about what happened, " Cas said, quickly glancing up to meet your eyes.  
      "Right, the kiss," you said, walking towards him.  
      "I understand I am not very skilled, and I presume I failed during our kiss," He said frowning. You loved the way he talked, you love the way his voice made you feel, especially in certain places.  
      "Cas, you were perfect," you said, inches away from him.  
      "Maybe I would be more efficient if I practiced more," he said, looking down at your lips.  
      "Then we will practice," you said, leaning up to him and grabbing the back of his neck.  
       You wrapped your other arm around his waist and he did the same to you. You wanted so badly to feel his skin against yours, and you instinctively untucked his dress shirt and ran your hand over his lean muscles.  
      "Y/N... I.. This is amazing," Castiel moaned and slid his hand under your tee shirt.  
      His calloused yet delicate hands felt so good on your skin and they gripped at your sides with need.  
      "This isn't even the best part," you responded, running your fingers through his soft hair. He suddenly pulled away and looked at you with lust filled eyes.  
      "Y/N, we don't have to do anymore than just kiss," he said, looking nervous.  
      "I don't think I can just kiss you, Cas," you responded, your tongue writhing with need as you smashed your lips to his again. Your tongues swirled together and explored each other before you pulled away for breath.  
      "Are you okay? Was that too much?" Cas said, brushing a stray wet hair behind your ear.  
      "Stop worrying so much Cas," you giggled slightly and bit your lip, "I could never get enough of you."  
      As he moved back in for another kiss you shifted both of you over to your bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, you began undoing his tie and pushing his trenchcoat off his broad shoulders. You then proceeded to unbutton his dress shirt, you went slow and kissed your way down his torso as you went. You heard Cas moaning above you, sending a chill of pleasure down to your center.  
      "Y/N... I need all of you," Cas said, looking down with lustful eyes. Suddenly he pinned you to the bed and had his shirt completely off.  
      "How the hell-" you said looking up at him hovering above you.  
      "I'm an angel, remember, I can do many things," he teased, smiling down at you with his blue eyes,  
      "Show me what else you can do angel," you said, pulling him down for a kiss.  
      He rested his hips down on yours and you could feel his hard length through his constricting pants. You threw him under you and moved your way down his torso with kisses before unbuckling his belt. You slipped down his pants and threw them somewhere in the room and you heard Cas whine.  
      "I need..." Cas muttered, looking down at you.  
      "I know Cas," you said, rubbing your hand over his boxers, which evoked more raspy whispers of your name. You leaned down and kissed at his hard length through the cloth boxers. He moaned loudly and you felt his member twitch on your mouth.  
      "Stop teasing," Cas said impatiently. Cas suddenly sat up and rolled you onto your back again so he was resting on top of you.  
      "Cas," you moaned as he grabbed at your breast and lifted your shirt over your head.  
      "Too many clothes," he muttered, leaning down to suck at your right nipple.  
_Fuck._ It felt so good.  
      "Cas... How do you know how to do this?" You asked as he ran his fingers over you torso and breasts.  
      "I've watched porn before, and Dean also told me a few things," Cas said before dipping back down to you breasts.  
      "Nnngh Cas," you moaned, grasping at his soft brown hair.  
      "These need to go," he said, tugging at your black lacy underwear as his trail of kisses reached your center. He slid them down easily and sat up on his knees to look down at you. You looked up at him, full of want and lust.  
      "You're so beautiful Y/N," he whispered as he came down to kiss you. Your lips crashed together and you moved down to suck at his neck. He slowly lowered his body down onto yours and you were overwhelmed when his length rubbed against your clit. Fuck. You let out whimpers and gasped his name.  
      He started rocking his hips forward as he kissed down your neck and you thrust your hips up to match his rhythm.  
      "Fuck your so good," Cas said into your neck.  
      "Cas, I need you inside me," you moaned out desperately. You couldn't take the teasing anymore. He looked at you gently, before he sat up and lined his length up with your entrance. He hesitated before slowly putting the tip into your wet folds.  
      "Nnggh Cas, please," you moaned, thrusting your hips up to feel him.  
      "What do you want Y/N?" Cas said looking down at you lustfully.  
      "Please Cas, fuck me already," you moaned grabbing at the sheets.  
      "Call me Castiel while I fuck you," Cas said, grabbing your hips tightly.  
      "Fuck me Castiel," you whined as he ran his thumb in circles on your clit. Without warning, he thrust his whole length into you. You begged him to go deeper and he did. Thrusting down all the way to his hilt and hitting you in all the right places.  
      "Castiel, you're my dirty little angel," you moaned as he leaned down to kiss your neck again. Your legs wrapped around his waist and you pulled him closer and deeper into you.  
      "Ngh Y/N, I'm close," Cas moaned, his thrusts speeding up and getting sloppier.  
      "Me-ee too," you whimpered as he thrust deeper and harder and faster. Your g-spot getting hit every time he pushed into you.  
      "I can't- this feeling," he said gruffly into your neck.  
      "Let go," you said pushing your hips up one last time before you completely lost it.  
      "Casti-e-el!!" You screamed, as your head fell onto the pillows and you struggled to catch your breath. You felt his cum inside you and yours coated around his length. He fell on top of you panting and grunting and you ran your fingers through the small curls at the base of his neck.  
      "That was amazing," you whispered gently into his ear.  
      "I very much agree," he said, nibbling at your sensitive neck. He finally pulled out of you and laid by your side, brushing some hairs behind your ear. You both laid in silence as you worked to slow down your breathing. Your head was on his warm chest and your legs were shifted to be intertwined with his. After a few minutes Cas lifted his head and looked over at you.  
      "Y/N, may I ask you something?" He asked, looking almost embarrassed.  
      "Of course Cas," you replied, running your fingers down his arm.  
      "When I heard your call from the bathtub, I saw your were... Imagining some situations," he paused to see your reaction.  
      ' _Shit._ He saw me wanting to ride him! Stupid angels with their stupid powers and sex appeal.' You thought, wanting to cover your face from the embarrassment. "Okay Cas, what about it?" You let him continue reluctantly.  
      "Can we do that, it look enjoyable," Cas asked hesitantly.  
      You looked up at him, shocked, and smiled slightly at his innocence. "Only if your up for it," you answered, biting your lip seductively.  
"Are you?" Castiel asked, getting back on top of you and lifting up your knees, "because I am."


End file.
